(Don t) Let the sky fall
by CassGoto
Summary: It was easy, just had to let go to front for end it, for end his nigthmire. And if it was that easy, why he don t do it once? Ah of course. That s it. It s them. That drive to lie are those who are holding him
1. The End

**Tittle: (Don´t) let the sky fall**

**Author. Alice Cavallari**

**Translator: CassGoto**

**Dissclaimer: I don´t own anything, Reborn! is property of Amano Akira-sensei, the plot belongs to Alice Cavallari, I just translate it.**

**Authorized translation.**

**Summary: It was so easy, just had to let go to the front for end it, ton end his nigthmare. And if it was that easy, why not do it once? Ah, of course. That´s it. It´s them, that drive them to lie are those that are holding him.**

Inspired by the song **skyfall, **Adele

* * *

**(Don´t) Let the sky fall**

**::**

**Finally all sank... and your look twisted and broke into a cloudy sky ... and I didn´t see anything that my tears**

**-León Felipe**

**::**

* * *

**Prologue**

This is the end

He breath deeply with both arms out to the side, while playing with the balanca of his body and a bizarre smile appear on his face. Camly he opened his brown pair of eyes, who don´t refelct any emotion, and watched the beatiful black sky visible from the terrace of Namii-chuu, adorned by the beatiful full moon and stars covered, That was it, he had crossed the boundary line for, so long that he just could not stand anithyng else. Again he balance his body on the shore of the terrace. It was easy, just had to let got to the front for end it, for end his nigthmares.

No more mafia, no more warnings, no more blood, no more weapons, no more betrayals, no more sadness, no more _**Vongola.**_

And if it was that easy, why not does it once? why he can do it? What is stoping him?

-Tenth!

_Ah_

-Tsuna

_Of course_

-SAWADA!

_It is_

-Boss

_They are_

-Herbivore

That drive him to live are those who are holding. The same persons that refused him when he need at his side, whom start ingonred him them of _those_, how begged him to do nothing.

Stopping his breath, started counting from ten.

-Please don´t do it Tenth!

_Nine_

-Tsuna, please, down from there!

_eigth_

-Please stop, Sawada!

_seven_

-We are so sorry, boss!. boss!

_six_

-If you don´t come down drom there, I´ll bite yo to death

_five_

-Don´t make anything stupid!

_four_

-Stupid?

_three_

_-_How you can say that, when the stupid you were?

_two_

-It for you that I do it

_one_

He closed his eyes, letting the tears come down along his face, and his heart was opressed by dropping.

It was like a fucking movie scene.

They couldn´t move any muscle and watched as slowly, and that horrible smile, was dropped. And the worst of all was the big hapinnes reflect on his eyes

-TSUNA!

**Comments of the author: **Hey! well, another of my ideas, I must say that is the story take the road that I hope, the classification will vary from T-M, and I still saying the genres, no are the mine D: but well~ I was listening this song of Adele (skyfall) and then I realized that I was writing well inspired... Anyway, I wish that ypu have enjoyed this new proyect. you know any review is welcome

Regards~

**Comments of the transalator: **Honestly I love this story and how, in my opinion, is very great I decide to translate from English, my language not is Englis, so if yo see any fault of grammar or spelling, I will apreciate that you say me. I hope you enoy this story as much like me, Regards!

The author and me will be waiting to receive your reviews.


	2. The treason

**Tittle: (Don´t) Let the sky fall**

**Author: Alice Cavallari**

**Translator: CassGoto**

**Dissclaimer: I don´t own anything, Reborn! is property of Amano Akiro-sensei, and the plot belongs to Alice Cavallari, I just translate it.**

**Authorized Translation.**

**Reviews:**

**Hana27Reborn: Thanks for your review! Really? I have to admit that in the begging I didn´t was interesed in this story, but when I start to read it, I cannot stop, I hope that you enjoy.**

**SL: Thanks for you review! So I am happy to take the decision of translate it. please, enjoy :)**

**Ritta98: Don´t worry that was the idea of the original Author, but she almays put a chapter to frightn us, so don´t worry yet, enjoy the chapter.**

**Drika-Veras: Thanks for your review! Don´t worry Alice Cavallari just gave us that idea, yet nothing like that happened and the plot isn´t all ready so for the moment please enjoy.**

* * *

Inspired by the song skyfall, Adele

**(Don´t) Let the sky fall**

**::**

**No more mafia**

* * *

Sawada Tsuanyoshi was someone fragile. From child was forced to life under the taunts and hurtful words of others towards him: of someone clumsy, good for nothing and useless in all that his do; and as if that were enough he life with the physical intimidations too. Seriously anyone expected someone of him, not even his own mother saw him a future. If only had him encouraged and helped wouuld have exceeded the expectactions of everyone and even his, and nothing of this would have happened. But as the time had passed the taunts and abuse gradually increased to the extend that him start to believed, and there came a point that everything stopped caring him, included his future. Dame-Tsuna was his nickname since he came remember, because it´s so stupid that he can´t forward two steps without trip over, really, with nothing.

All the days was the same torture: wake up. be late for school, be humiliated for not knowing an answer, be beaten for fun, get home, eat, take a shower, distracted in the world of entertainment, sleep and cry because tomorrow the day will be exactly the same. And why not done with his life? you will ask. Because he is a coward. One time he tried, he taked a knife and half him for half an hour in front of his neck, but he can´t. Despite hating his life, he have a deep fear to death, so hw will continue breathing, simply because he don´t have another option.

So, pungled in his world of darkness and perdition, one candle turn on when a baby appear in front of him, saying that he will be the next head of a mafia family. Tsuna did not care for two reasons; in first place, because was imposible that a child knew anything about the mafia; and in second place, his clumsiness was ti put bitter to anyone and give up immediately with him. And he was sure waht with the child will be the same. But was not. His suprprise was that the more things he ruined Reborn insisted on more to take it forward, even if it means use weapons or some other tyrant method. That was the first time that someone waits he had success that, altought he didn´t demonstrate, he really was putting all his force. was not be that be the mafia boss is something to proud of, but he didn´t believe that another chance like that was to stand again, that was worth the effort to put someone proud.

More and more candles start to illuminate his world so that everything and everyone start to became more pleasant. He had become many goods friends and some not so, he won enemies and some obstacles in the road, but nothing serious, all for be sorrounded dor the smiles of them all. They smile him so vividly so he smile too, of a beatiful mode that he won blushes in some faces. His laught, almost he don´t laugth along of his life, that the firsts times that he do, he won a stomachache. He had never wanted that the day doesn´t finsh or the next day early dawn, because stay with his friend, (that beatidul feels say that), was an adventure.

Inside of the mafie could be thins supernatural who challenged completely the laws of physic and the begginings of the world, besides have babies with knowledge and speak of a adult, sincerely, Who cares? he no. All this pass to second plane and not interesed posses certain skills (pr powers, like yo want to call them), because the most important was his friends and of course, the welfare of them.

But like I said in the beggining, Tsuna is someone fragile, and I didn´t speak in physic aspect, of course that not. Because after figthing and won against people really terrifying, most big than him, and more strong and intelligent , nothing could overcome. In this case, we are refering a topic more delicated; himself.

His emotional state was very unstable. After have lived all those years that so pitiful and sad mode, they left scars both his heart like in his mind; scars that maybe not even the time could heal completely. he take so serious the affective and harmful words for him or his friends and no to mention the pshysical agression that made him much worse. He still did not know how to react to such situations and at the moment neither bad pass because Reborn was always at his side. But after of lived fourteen years like that, he could hide perfectly. That perfectly that even Reborn realized it. Because if he had know, he had said Nono that him yet is ready for that exercise. But he didn´t knos, unable to notice anything of that state of Tsuna, he said that him was al ready.

A fatal error

And this sad story started so...

Nono quote him and his guardians to a easy meeting in Italia, saying that, as will be the next Vongola boss he have to start to be related with the other Famiglias. Everythin was going well until there. One of the five Famiglias were the Cavallone and see Dino there, relax Tsuna. The meeting went rigth, all the guests were so nice and patients with the young brown, that sometimes was deemed by the jitters.

When the meeting ends, all stands up and narrowed his hands as due farewell. But when he narrowed his hand with the boss of the famiglia Francheshi, all turns bad. The boss tried to kill him with one shoot, afortunately Gokudera never let let his side and can appart Tsuna , altought the bullet grazed his cheek, let some blood down.

He was totally in shock

It was not until Yamamoto take him with a strong movement in his arm, to get him out that he react. The rest of the bosses come out immediately and just Dino offered his help. When they come out of the mansion, was waiting a ambush. He lost the track of time meanwhile chaos and scandal, but it all was not the worst in a moment he sepparated from the rest and got missing, and managed to corned him.

Until these moment his min didn´t react completely of waht he have to protect him. And either thanks for the last will of Vongola Primo or his lucky, he achieved to enter in mode hyper and attack the hitmen; but at the same time the panick was taking of each corner of his mind, they did not know for sure if they were falling because sturned them of because they stop breathing.

Walked over the place when he enter again in the room where he had held the board. And comfortly there was de boss Franchessi: smoking and with the legs crossed over his belly that enchanced.

-You soon hive me, tenth

-Why you are making these?.- asked Tsuna nerviously

Tough outwardly be shown a little nervous the true it´s that for inside he was dying cause the fear. His mind was in a paranoic state that even he was concient what to do next.

-My dear tenth, you are not trained to be the next Vongola Boss

-How?

**¨Tac tac¨**

The hearbart of his heart was accelerating to dangerous levels. He hate no, detested that the people say that he couldnt made something, included that was true.

-You are someone very clumsy, And see that stutter in the middle of a meeting is a jeer!, I was wondering that anyone mocked of you, this is a bad world, and a child like you can´t be parte of there.

He ended his cigarrette and camly stand up of the chair. That one than Franchessi didn´t know , was between more word his say,put more inquiet Tsuna.

-if you arrive to Vongola, I don´t want to imagine the desaster that will come from

_-calm down, breath._

-And the worst is that no only you come down,, while most of the Famiglias will.

-_Don´t listen, he´s just playing with you_

-And you have to uderstand that I can´t let that happen, so, why you don´t resignate and let Vongola in other hands?

-¡No!.- exclamed Tsuna.- I can´t permit that happens! The most Vongola Primo wisshed was protect the persons, and for ninth generations they fouled his memmory. I´m sorry but I´m afraid that I can´t comply with your petition.

He souns so serious that he can say that he knew what was all he said, but no it´s. With a little more thing was more that enough to made him lose the control. All his senses was in alert for wait whatever.

The Boss smile quietly, and put he´s hand inside of his jacket.

**Clic**

All pass so fast, unconsiously he pounced to him and to him and when he return inside, he has take the neck of the Nono Franchessi without life.

-T-tenth!

-Boss Franchessi!

The Brown haired young turned. His friends seems intact and were accompanied by the staff Franchessi.

-What you doin, Tsuna?!.- exclamed Dino

-He w-will attack me, my body responded before my mind

Slowly Tsuna was released the body of the Nono Franchessi. Ws there when, now are in the floor, he seemed that the thing that capo will take out, was another cigarrette. He can exxpress the horror and disgust that he feel, That´s easy he killed? And why he will take out other cigarrete?

Raise and fell his looking one and one time, and like he hope that the boss Franchessi revive or some miracle happen. But nothing happens. He look his guardians and tehy are they received the same sorprise that the Tenth.

-Tsuna...- Dino take by his shoulders and make him seem his eyes.- there was the boss Franchessi, that just was a proof, Franchessi was some of the bests friens of Nono and hi offered to act for see if you have all to be the Tenth Vongola.

-What?

He opened his eyes with horror. He don´t resiste the disgust and hand lend to his mouth, push Dino away from he and vomiting on the inert bod. Oh my God he not only killed someone, if it did not unreasonably.

-Tsunayoshi!

Nono unquietly enter in the room , and seem his friend on the floor: with his disorented eyes he seemed his friend, death and vomited, the brown haired young seem him with the teasers in his eyes, How would take it?

-What is the meaning of this, nono!.- replied one staff of Franchessi.- You said that anything would happened!  
-Boss Franchessi, Boss Francchesi.- shierekd anotherone

-Treason! Our boss believe in you!

Tsuna covered his ears with his hands in an useless move to not listen nothing and he closed his eyes. Hecan´t stand up all his body trembled. Some charged him and take away of the scene, even so he can´t listen the replicas and cryings of the Famiglia Franchessi.

He was in his world that he don´t know when he arrive at the Vongola mansion. Tsuna still refusing to open his eyes and his body was clinging to no react, so they charged him again

-What´s happened?!.- asked Coyote altered

-please.- answered Dino and thanks to his voice Tsuna knows that was him that charged him.- No in this moment. Tsuna needs rest.

Dino still walking up when he listened the door opened. Dino let in his bed and he huddle.

-Tsuna.- Dino said camly

-Let me.- said Tsuna

Dino sigh. Again they closed the room´s door let him alone. He cry and cry until his troath it allowed.

He said all that about Primo, but he was doing the same that all his ancestros.

**Comments of the translator: **I hope that you enjoy, so we see in the next chap. Bye~~


End file.
